deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakazuki
Sakazuki, better known as Akainu, is an antagonist from the anime/manga series, One Piece. He is one of the three Admirals, now Fleet Admiral, among the Marines. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far * Bowser VS. Sakazuki (Completed) * DIO VS Sakazuki (Completed) * General Esdeath vs Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu Battles Royale * One Piece Admirals Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 1 'Possible Opponents' * Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Madara Uchiha * Obito Uchiha History Sakazuki is a firm and adamant believer in Absolute Justice, and is thus very thorough with his actions, one of which was destroying an entire ship of innocents at the slightest possibility that one of them could be a dangerous person. He has little tolerance for marines who desert their posts, to the point where he is willing to put them to death for simply just that. While little has been revealed about his past, he has taken participation in the Marineford War, and fought Aokiji, AKA Kuzan, for ten days, defeating him and turning one half of Punk Hazard into a blazing inferno complete with Volcanoes. He became Fleet Admiral in the process. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Sakazuki * Alias: Akainu * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: 53, after timeskip, 55 * Occupation: Admiral of the Marines Physical Abilities * One of, if not the strongest fighter in the marines due to his status as an admiral, and now Fleet Admiral. * Enough Physical Strength to hold down Whitebeard's Bisento with just one foot * Comparable, likely superior to other admirals. * Superior to Don Chinjao, who in his prime was able to perform this feat * Very good sense of hearing and durability, not even two quake blows at point blank by Whitebeard could keep him down for long. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Devil Fruit - Magu Magu no Mi (Magma Magma fruit) * Allows Akainu to manipulate, control, create, and become magma / lava. * Hot enough to not only melt steel, but vaporize it. Steel is an Iron Alloy, and Iron's boiling point is around 2750 degrees Celsius (4982 Farenheit). Steel's boiling point shouldnt be too far from that. * Logia type devil fruits bestow intangibility and (limited) regeneration * Magma is of a higher order than Fire. As such, it can smother it. * Akainu's attacks can casually melt through Aokiji's Ice, turning it into boiling hot water. * Can blast jump, greatly boosting speed. * Can reconstruct his entire body from magma * This fruit, given enough time, can affect its environment, like what was seen in Punk Hazard. It should also be able to create volcanoes. * Can melt solid ground to travel underground. Haki * All vice admirals and above possess Haki, a mysterious power that exists in all living beings. Haki comes from either training or an inate ability. Being a rank above vice admiral, as well as being a top tier as an admiral, Sakazuki should have Observation and Armament Haki. * Works independently of the devil fruit, and Haki can be used in tandem with Devil Fruits. Armament / Busoshoku Haki * Allows him to hit other Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to harden part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enchanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. * Haki using Devil Fruit users can resist Haki attacks, but this is dependent on a user's skill with Haki Feats * With the assistance of two of his fellow admirals, protected execution platform from Whitebeard's Gura Gura no mi, the strongest paramecia fruit, with Busoshoku Haki * Clever Manipulator, convinced Squard into believing Whitebeard betrayed him. * Recovered from Haki Slashes delivered to him by Marco and Vista * Vaporizes Steel, just by passing by.Steel's boiling point should be around 2750 degrees Celsius, given its an alloy of Iron (4982 Farenheit) * Gets cut in half by Crocodile's Grande Espada, yet survives afterwards * Is completely unharmed by Luffy's Attack on him during Marineford * Literally erupts from underground * Heard a hidden underwater ship rising to the surface before it became visible * Instantly vaporizes an Iceberg thrown at him by Jozu, and it is huge * Survives Whitebeard's Beating, and even gives him a good fight, blew off a fraction of his head, and recovered thereafter. * Easily outran Ivankov, who is faster than Gear Two Luffy, and Jinbe, and matched Whitebeard, for a period of time. * Possesses inhuman stamina, fighting Aokiji for ten days straight. * Catches up to, and deals a potent blow to both Jinbe and Luffy Weaknesses * Like all Devil Fruit users, he can't swim, and sinks like an anchor when doing so. In addition, he is vulnerable to seastone, and will be immobilized if more than half of his body is in water. * Immensely arrogant and single minded. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villains